


Through the Night

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Concussions, Earthquakes, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, Injured Daisy Johnson, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Daisy went alone to try and talk to Lincoln at the hospital regarding the new Inhuman. Some creature showed up causing Daisy to drop her cover to keep Lincoln's secret. That leaves them trapped in a collapsed hospital with an Inhuman killing monster on the loose.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Comfortember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> Set during season 3 episode 1 - rewrite  
> Day 15  
> Prompt: Protective- Staticquake  
> For daisylins on Tumblr  
> I actually already wrote this a while ago and it fit the promo perfectly so I waited to upload it, that's one reason why it's so long.

The only way to talk to him was if she went alone, if S.H.I.E.L.D. had anything to do with it he wouldn’t talk. It wouldn’t be the first time she asked him for help and each time she promised it was the last, but this was huge for the team. Daisy asked the nurse if Doctor Campbell was working and if she could speak to him. If he saw her he would walk out before she got a word in, so she had to play it safe. Daisy pulled the curtain closed and hid behind the door waiting for him to come in. 

When she heard footsteps approach the door, she stood incredibly still. Lincoln entered the room and pulled back the curtain. He was immediately confused until he heard the door close and lock. 

“Daisy what are you doing here?” he hissed at her. 

She promised after one time she wouldn’t show up at his work again. “I know and I’m sorry, but it’s important Lincoln.” 

He glanced around the room annoyed. “I don’t want to be involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. Daisy, I told you that.” he threw the clipboard onto the bed. 

“I’m here alone, no one else, no coms just me. I’m here as a friend, so please hear me out,” she begged. His silence was enough for her to continue. “We were able to get an Inhuman before the ATCU. He needs help transitioning and you’re the only person I know who can do that. I wouldn’t ask if I had any other choice.” 

When her eyes met his she knew he wasn’t going to say yes. It was written all over his face, he said if she needed anything that didn’t require him being on that base he would help, but this was too much. 

“No, Daisy I know how much this means to you, but the answer is no. This is a S.H.I.E.L.D. problem now, they already confiscated everything from Afterlife and Indexed every person, including the kids. I don’t want any part in that.” he said. 

“So you’re just going to let one of our people suffer?” she shouted at him. “You do! The minute you let S.H.I.E.L.D. take us all in you ratted us out to the world!”

A quake rippled through the hospital. “Daisy I’m sorry I didn-” he started. “That’s not me, I’m not doing this Lincoln.” she cut him off. 

They heard a scream come from the other room. Daisy unlocked the door quickly running through the hall with Lincoln on her tail. At the end of the hall was a monster holding up one of the guards. “Where’s the Inhuman!” he screamed. His eyes fell on Daisy and Lincoln, the man let out a scream as the monster ripped out his chest. “Nevermind.” 

Lincoln stepped forwards, but Daisy held him back. “You can’t repeal your powers,” she whispered. Instead, she went in front of him and tried quaking the beast back. 

The hospital erupted in screams and people running everywhere. “Get as many out as you can! I’ll hold it off!” Daisy shouted to Lincoln. 

“I’m not leaving you to fit that alone!” he said back. “You have no choice, you can’t fight it.” she was still trying to cover up him having powers. 

He was grateful she was trying to make it seem like he wasn’t an Inhuman. Lincoln ran in the opposite direction and started helping clear out the wing. She quakes weren’t doing anything against the monster, all they did was enable him to get close enough to kill her. Daisy was running out of options and her arms were getting tired without her gauntlets. She looked down at the floor and it hit her. Quickly she lowered one arm and created a hole in the floor causing him to fall down a level. 

Daisy collapsed into the floor, trying to catch her breath. The one arm she used to help him back was starting to turn purple from the overuse of her powers. She got up leaning against the wall as she tried to walk towards an exit. The whole hospital began to shake and she knew it wasn’t her powers doing it. She heard the foundation crack, she could feel the building’s vibrations going unstable. 

“Daisy!” she heard a shout from down the hall. Lincoln was running towards her, stumbling from the earthquake. 

Before he could reach her the ceiling started to crumble, she lifted one arm to try and shield herself from the debris. She ducked down and saw the floor crack underneath her. That was the last thing she saw before everything went black. 

Everything hurt, probably because she fell through the floor and a whole building feel on top of her, but still. Daisy could hear someone calling her name and movement, but she couldn’t make out who and from where. 

“I’m over here!” she tried to yell. 

She didn’t think the person heard her because she could barely hear herself. Some of the rock moved next to her and Lincoln came into view. He looked just as bad as she did, maybe she looked worse but she couldn’t tell. 

“Thank god you’re okay,” he said. She tried to sit up but was met with extreme pain in her leg. 

“I think my legs pinned,” she mumbled laying back down.

Lincoln looked to see a pile of rocks on top of her right leg. “If you can quake I can help push it off,” he said. 

Daisy nodded, using her good hand to send a small pulse towards the rock. Once she was free she tried standing up but Lincoln help her down. “Are you crazy? You can’t walk Daisy your leg is broken and your arm, not to mention you probably have a concussion.” 

“Lincoln the building is still unstable, we could die if we stay here and that thing might still her here,” she said. 

“You can’t be moved, Daisy,” he said sternly. Of all the people to be stuck with it had to be a doctor. 

She started to sit up leaning against the rock next to him. “You shouldn’t be moving. I should have held you down,” he said letting her rest her head on his shoulder. 

“You should have,” she said shutting her eyes. “No, you have to stay awake,” he said shaking her a bit. 

“I want to sleep,” she said fully leaning against him. It was a bit weird considering they were arguing before this, but he was the comfiest this around at the moment. 

“Daisy, if you fall asleep you might not wake up and I can’t let that happen. Is there any way to contact S.H.I.E.L.D.?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “No coms remember? They’ll see the news and get here as soon as they can,” she whispered. 

“Daisy, please stay awake,” he said gently moving her body. The only way to keep her conscious was to keep talking and moving her. 

“Tell me something, just talk to me,” he said holding her up so he could look at her pupils. 

“I’m sorry,” she said leaning forward against his chest. 

Oh yea, she was definitely starting to get delusional. He needed to keep her awake and talking to see if her words started to become slurred, but he didn’t want her to embarrass herself. He still needed to get a look at her eyes.

Lincoln tried sitting her up again. “Open your eyes, Daisy,” he said trying to laugh. 

She was squeezing her eyes shut, gripping on his scrubs. “No, you’re going to flash a light in my eyes,” she said grumbled with small slurs. 

He jokingly started to nudge her eyes open until she finally opened them herself. He flashed his small flashlight quickly past her eyes and his suspicions were confirmed. “You definitely have a concussion,” he said letting her rest against him again. 

“Someones coming.” she perked up quickly, her body forcing her to settle back down.

“It’ probably that thing still looking for us.” Lincoln was starting to panic, he shouldn’t move her. She shouldn’t be moving in case there was any damage to her spine. Only the sound was getting closer and he didn’t want to take any chances with that thing finding her. 

“I’m going to carry you okay? If anything hurts tell me right away.” he gently lifted her, she whined trying to find a more comfortable position in his arms. 

Lincoln started going back the way he came, right as he turned the corner he looked back to see if they were being followed. That’s when he saw the monster down the hall. Lincoln had to pick up the pace and do it quietly. He didn’t know how he was getting them out of here because the stairs were definitely collapsed. 

Her eyes started to close again as the hallways got darker. “Daisy stay awake,” he said looking around for a place to go. He ran down another corridor that was somehow intact, the pediatric hall was still standing and it was on the opposite side of the hospital. It would take at least a few hours for them to be found. 

“Stay here, I’ll be right back, don’t close your eyes.” he set her down against the wall. Wandering around the half-collapsed room, trying to find any pillows or supplies that were still intact. He made out with two torn up pillows, a splint, and something he could use to stabilize her leg. 

“You’re back!” she shouted. He sat down beside her trying to shush her quickly. “No yelling were hiding remember.” 

He placed the pillows behind her and wrapped her arm up in the splint. It was a little tight because it was a child’s size, but that might help considering her powers. While he found something to help hold her leg in place he didn’t have anything to tie it together. 

“I need to look for something, don’t yell,” he said again going back out into the main room. Luckily where he found the pillows there was a ripped-up blanket, he could make this work. 

When he went back over daisy was laying on the floor with her eyes closed. He gently tapped her cheek and flashed the light in her eyes. “Rude, let me sleep.” she slurred. 

“Can’t do that, Dais.” He said tying the cloth around her leg. “How long do you think till S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up?” he asked sitting next to her. 

“I don’t know, an hour?” she looked up at him. “This is all my fault, I shouldn’t have come. I shouldn’t have led S.H.I.E.L.D. to the Inhumans or this would have never happened.” 

He sighed turning the light off. “I shouldn’t have put that idea in your head, it’s not your fault Daisy.” 

She forced herself to sit up again. “At least I was able to keep your powers a secret. I did mess that part of your life up.”

Daisy started to shiver, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You can’t predict the future, you didn’t know that thing was going to show up.”

She was about to speak when they both heard a loud thud come from the hallway. “Stay here,” he said urgently. 

“Lincoln no!” she hissed grabbing his arm. “That thing will kill you.”

“I’m not letting it hurt you any more than it already did,” he said back. Daisy tried to hold him back but he pulled his arm away and ran to the hall. 

Lincoln was face to face with the monster, hands sparking ready to attack. “There you are.” it roared at him. 

If Daisy’s powers didn’t stand a chance against it, he certainly didn’t. The best thing he could do was hold it back. His electricity wasn’t hurting or stunning him, only pushing him back by two steps. Lincoln didn’t even know how Daisy lasted as long as she did, he was already sweating and pale from the overuse of his powers. That’s how the monster got the upper hand. Lincoln got thrown against the wall and collapsed onto the floor. 

“Get away from him!” Daisy threw a quake towards the monster knocking him back against the wall. 

He got up quickly and ran over to her. “Are you crazing!” He shouted, draping her arm over his shoulders. “Are you?” she huffed back. 

They started making their way to the stairs hoping these ones were still intact. Daisy was lipping and Lincoln could barely hold himself up let alone her. They couldn’t make it down the last hall, collapsing onto the floor from exhaustion and pain. 

Before either of them tried to get back up they heard gunfire and screaming. “Coulson we found them!” 

Daisy forced her body to sit up. “May?” 

She saw may fight off the monster while Mack ran over to her and Lincoln. “Let’s get you two out of here.” he helped Lincoln up and then the two of them grabbed Daisy. 

“Get to the plane!” May shouted running behind them with Coulson firing the ICERs. Mack lead them up to what was left of the roof where the Quinjet was. 

All five of them made it in, May ran to the cockpit while Coulson and Mack continued to shot at the monster while the ramp was closing. Once the plane was in the air the three of them went to check on Daisy and Lincoln. Daisy could tell by the look on their faces they were mad. 

“You snuck out,” May said harshly. 

Lincoln snapped his head over to look at her. “They didn’t know you were here!” he shouted at her. 

She gave them an apologetic smile. “I snuck out because Mack was going to come. I knew you wouldn’t even consider coming back.” 

“I don’t really have a choice now do I?” he laughed. She frowned at him. “It’s fine Daisy, really. Besides I want to make sure you’re okay when we get back to your base.”

Daisy smiled at him. “You did save my life like three times today, even if it was a little annoying with you playing doctor.”

Coulson cleared his throat. “So what is the prognosis?”

“Broken leg, broken arm, concussion, maybe a few bruised ribs.” Lincoln started to list, slowly looking over at her. 

“Looks like we will being see a lot of each other for the next few weeks then,” she said jokingly. 

Coulson looking between them suspiciously. “Well, you two get some rest, it’s gonna be a while till we get back.” he pat Daisy’s shoulder gently. Once Coulson was gone Daisy moved closer to Lincoln resting her head against his shoulder. 

“Can I close my eyes now?” she asked. 

He took out his light and shinned it in her eyes. “Yeah, you can close your eyes now,” he mumbled. 

Daisy sank further into his chest, his arms circling protectively around her. She was asleep in seconds and he wasn’t far behind. After everything they had been through today, they deserved the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
